


If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

by leveren



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, totally based on the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leveren/pseuds/leveren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Join me, Kenshin-san." Laughing at Kenshin's vacant face, whose baffled eyes gave away his true thoughts, Sojiro released his face in favour of standing up to pace around the room.</p>
<p>"Obviously, I do not intend to betray Shishio-sama. However, my master's time is limited. Since I'm the strongest amongst all excluding Shishio-sama, there is no doubt that I would be his immediate successor. However, I would need a good right-hand man, like how I am currently. Someone strong, invincible to nobody except me, yet loyal at the same time."</p>
<p>In an instance, Sojiro was right in front of Kenshin, staring at him with an odd sincerity. "That someone is you, Kenshin-san. Join me, and together we would take over the government and achieve the future Shishio-sama so yearned for."</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you liked it, then you should have put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: this is purely based on the movie, as i thought of this plot with the movie in mind, so if you happen to be an imaginative person, please imagine the faces from the characters in the movie, not the ones from the anime, which would be a bit weird since sojiro looks realllllly young from that.

"Ah, you're awake."

Blinking wearily, Kenshin's blurry vision soon focused onto a too-familiar face. He tried to stand up groggily, only to realise that he was being restrained by both heavy chains and rope. 

"There's no point in trying. To be honest, with the current state that you're in right now, the rope is enough. The chain was just a precautionary measure," the dark-haired boy chuckled at Kenshin's futile attempts to move.

"Why are you doing this," Kenshin questioned quietly. His kidnapper's grin only grew wider as he knelt down to look Kenshin straight in the eye. Kenshin stiffened at the light brush against his scar, which only seemed to amuse Sojiro further. 

"It's strange isn't it," Sojiro's eyes were filled with a twisted fascination of a child, "I'm clearly stronger than you, so you should be dead by now. I've been thinking, why,"

Kenshin held his breath when his face was forcibly turned to look at Sojiro again. 

"Why did I allow you to live? Only the strong survive, after all," Sojiro looked genuinely perplexed at the moment, but that expression proved to be faked when it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"Join me, Kenshin-san." Laughing at Kenshin's vacant face, whose baffled eyes gave away his true thoughts, Sojiro released his face in favour of standing up to pace around the room.

"Obviously, I do not intend to betray Shishio-sama. However, my master's time is limited. Since I'm the strongest amongst all excluding Shishio-sama, there is no doubt that I would be his immediate successor. However, I would need a good right-hand man, like how I am currently. Someone strong, invincible to nobody except me, yet loyal at the same time."

In an instance, Sojiro was right in front of Kenshin, staring at him with an odd sincerity. "That someone is you, Kenshin-san. Join me, and together we would take over the government and achieve the future Shishio-sama so yearned for."

Slightly stunned, but still relatively level-headed, Kenshin smiled politely at the younger boy, "thank you for the offer, but it is an offer which i must decline. Now if you'd excuse me, I'd have to return home early to prepare for tonight's dinner." Having had a bit of his strength restored, Kenshin tugged experimentally at his chains, and was preparing to snap it off when his hands were held down with a surprising amount of force from a thin, 17-year old.

"Polite as always, Kenshin-san. Unfortunately, I doubt that you would be able to return home at all today. Not until you agree to my offer, that is."

Sojiro then pulled out a silver ring through the sleeve of his kimono. "Do you know what this is, Kenshin-san?" Kenshin glanced at it,confused at the size of it. It was too big to be a ring for the finger, or a earring, but was too small to be an anklet or bracelet. He blinked blearily at it, trying to focus as his body started to heat up strangely for no apparent reason. 

"Oh? It appears to be working. Relax, Kenshin-san. Like the chain, the aphrodisiac in the sleeping drug was just a precautionary measure. This," he twirled the ring around his finger, "is the true star of the show."

To Kenshin's horror, Sojiro bent down and loosened his obi, before proceeding to work on his loincloth. "Stop..." he whispered weakly. Even at points where he was in a state close to death, Kenshin had never felt so weak before. He was unable to move his limbs to a large extent, and every movement registered by his now hyper-sensitive skin sent a jolting sensation to his groin, a feeling which he had never experienced before.

"It appears that my assumption was correct. Despite the cold assassin inside, Kenshin-san would never dishonour a woman before marriage. Knowing your well-mannered nature, it wasn't hard to come to the conclusion that Kenshin-san is still a virgin." Sojiro lightly glazed Kenshin's abdominal muscles, and was rewarded with a soft gasp. With the little restraint that Kenshin provided, Sojiro easily stripped off Kenshin's kimono, and casually tossed it to the other end of the room. 

"Careful," Kenshin muttered, "those are Kaoru's father's clothes. Wouldn't get them dirty if i were you." Agitated by Kenshin's poor act of nonchalance, Sojiro lightly squeezed the red-haired boy's cock, causing him to cry out softly in surprise. 

"Seems like I wouldn't have to make much of an effort, considering how Kenshin-san is already this excited," Sojiro refused to let go of his firm grip on Kenshin's cock, and proceeded to stroke it slowly, occasionally switching to yanks. Kenshin squirmed as he tried to prevent himself from further embarrassing himself by crying out in pleasure, but to no avail. Being overwhelmed by the unusual yet intense sensation, he failed to notice Sojiro slip on the cock ring onto his half-hard cock, only being alerted of its presence when his thickening cock rubbed against the inner side of the ring.

"Being a mere virgin, I wouldn't be surprised if you come quickly. Since any sort of physical pain wouldn't crumble your resolve, I figured, what better way to make you suffer besides preventing you from something you would soon be begging for, release?" Sojiro smiled at Kenshin's reaction to the ring, all the while continuing with his administrations. 

"It's strange, you're so close, yet this doesn't seem to be enough to bring you over the edge?" Sojiro frowned at his hand in a perplexed manner. Spotting an opportunity to escape, Kenshin attempted to stand up once more, only to gasp in a mix of pain and pleasure when the grip on him tightened till it left light marks.

"Careful, I've already broken one of your swords, wouldn't want to break another, would we?" Sojiro warned, all the while smiling dangerously. At the lack of response, Sojiro decided that clearly, this was not enough to arouse someone with an unlimited amount of stamina, despite being a virgin and all.

Kenshin let out a sigh as the grip around him loosened, which was quickly replaced with a sharp gasp as he was enveloped in something warm and moist. It was only as that thing started to move up and down him when he realised that that  _thing_ was Sojiro's mouth. Despite this also being a first for him, Sojiro sucked and took it in earnestly, confident that he was following everything which he had heard from Yumi-san perfectly. This was further supported by the breathy gasps and soft moans coming from his soon-to-be right-hand man. To be honest, Sojiro had no idea why he was even willing to do this just to get Kenshin on the team. In fact, Kenshin had no idea how privileged he was.

Despite the delightful moans, it was clear that this wasn't enough. Sojiro sighed to himself internally. There was no other way huh-well actually there was, he could either beat him up right now and intensify the pain Kenshin was feeling at the moment or let him off for today and go hound him some other day with a better plan, but Sojiro silenced those thoughts and opted instead to undress himself.

"Stop...Don't do that," Kenshin muttered, and quickly reminded Sojiro of the purpose of whatever he was doing. 

"Only if you'd agree to be my right-hand man." At the weak shake of the other man's head, Sojiro concealed his anger behind a smile, but quickly tossed off his clothes to join the pile of Kenshin's clothes. "Then, we shall continue until you agree to do so," he smiled at Kenshin, looping his arms around him for balance as he straddled his hips, earning a groan from the other man as his body rubbed against Kenshin. He would have stuck his fingers into Kenshin's mouth and ordered him to suck them, but he had a strange suspicion that despite his polite nature, there was a high probability that Kenshin would bite down on them instead, so he opted to spit in his hand instead, and slowly pushed a finger in. That didn't feel too bad, only slightly weird, so he added another one. As he started to stretch and scissor himself open, the pleasure and pain combined left him weak in the knees, and he collapsed onto Kenshin, which resulted in more moaning as his cock rubbed against Kenshin's. Perhaps it was because he never feels emotions, but the sudden influx of sensations overwhelmed him, and he was unable to say anything besides moaning and rutting against Kenshin.

On the other hand, Kenshin was losing it. It was hard to tempt him, but the sight of the lithe boy writhing above him was certainly enough. Even though he longed to snap the chains and embrace the boy properly, he restrained himself, as torturous as that was, as that would mean that he'd acceded to the other's request.

Finally, Sojiro decided that he was prepared enough, and planted his hands on Kenshin's shoulders for leverage as he slowly slid down onto his rod coated with precum and Sojiro's spit. What he was not prepared for however, was the angle that Kenshin would enter at. Sojiro cried out as a jolt of pleasure shot through him, but tightened his grip on Kenshin's shoulders, his way of affirming that he was fine( something necessary to clarify considering the worried expression on his face). Slowly, he set his own pace as he raised and lowered himself on Kenshin, cock bouncing up and down lightly as his speed increased. His own cries and moans, accompanied by Kenshin's grunts only spurred him closer and closer to climax.

"Sojiro..." Kenshin breathed out. 

"Do...hah...do you agree now?" Sojiro gasped as he picked up speed and his cock started slapping on Kenshin's abs.

"I...ah..."

"Do you agree?" Sojiro's voice increased in volume as his desperation for his awaited answer escalated.

Sensing Kenshin's reluctancy to answer, Sojiro rode him harder, screaming for him to tell him what he wanted to hear.

All of a sudden, Kenshin broke his chains, grabbed his cock and twisted around his head. Sojiro screamed, which slowly softened into a sigh as Kenshin milked him dry. Tired from the intense experience, Sojiro blacked out.

Upon waking up, Sojiro noticed that Kenshin had redressed, and had also cleaned Sojiro and redressed him. Face heating up, Sojiro turned away from him, "I'm guessing this is your answer?" Kenshin chose not to reply, instead embracing him from behind, making Sojiro's heart flutter, something which he would have found inconceivable five hours ago. 

"Why Shishio?" Confused by his ambiguous question, Sojiro leaned into the embrace, hoping that Kenshin would get his message to continue his statement instead of leaving it as an open-ended one. 

"You did all of this just to get me to work with you to fulfil his wish. Why would you continue to hold on to that goal after he is gone?" Perplexed, but somewhat getting that Kenshin was basically asking him why he wouldn't live for himself, Sojiro stared vacantly at the wall.

"I don't actually know. Without Shishio-sama's ideals, what would I go by? I don't have any goals, or ideals or anything for myself. If Shishio-sama was gone, I'd be lost. The only way to keep me going, would be to keep trying to fulfil the same old ambition of a dead man i guess," Sojiro smiled wryly.

"Join me instead," Kenshin replied. "Together, we could go a on a journey, to discover the real truth, not just Shishio's ideology, you could learn to make your own decisions for yourself and so on and so forth."

It was tempting. The urge to drop everything and take Kenshin's outstretched hand was impossible to resist. But he restrained himself, as he still had a duty. Towards Shishio.

"I'd consider it,"He stood up and brushed off imaginary dust from his kimono, "maybe I'd give you an answer when Shishio-sama is gone. I'd see you again when you get a new sword." He put on the usual happy mask of his and left the compound, leaving Kenshin to watch his retreating figure.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? So I watched the trilogy, and when I got to Kyoto Inferno, the part where they had a clash off and Sojiro broke Kenshin's sword, I immediately pictured the scene. Anyways, I had to get this out of my system, so here is a pretty hard core smut!( in my opinion) Truth is, I'm good at reading stuff, but when it comes to writing explicit stuff, it gets so awkward for me so I hope that this fic wasn't awkward to read:O So I went to look at the rk fics and I was really shocked since how does no one else ship them? I also ship Yahiko and Sanosuke, but only in the movie! They're cute (*^^*) Btw i was hoping to stick to the characters' character as accurately as possible-i really wanted Kenshin to spit in Sojiro's face and make him angrier but that would be to ooc haha- so i hope that it's pretty accurate? Thanks for reading this^^  
> ps: got the title pun thing? ring? ahahah okay I'd stop now


End file.
